geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trainboy54 lost episode
I'll admit I don't like Trainboy54. If you don't know who he is I'll explain but I won't go into detail about who he is. Trainboy54 is a 22 year old man who still lives with his parents and makes Thomas and friends and Phineas and Ferb crossovers. He had a series called "trainboy54s adventures of Phineas and Ferb" which ended in 2014 due to copyright with Disney it had about 46 episodes. I was snooping on his channel to see what he was uploading. Then I saw that a video called "trainboy54s adventures of Phineas and Ferb S0E0" I was surprised that he made an episode of a series he stopped making. For some reason I clicked on it. It started with the Phineas and Ferb Title screen but the theme was playing in reverse and the characters were all dead. they were headless, blood was gushing everywhere. It was like this for about 2 minutes until it cut to Trainboy54 in his basement. he looked at the camera and said "I'M TIRED OF YOU HATERS RANTING ON ME LEAVE ME ALONE!!" it was so loud I thought I was gonna go deaf. He started screaming and then he started ranting on all the people who collaborated with him even his best friend Ben Ackley. He then grabbed a sledge hammer and grabbed all his trackmaster models and smashed them all. He then kept yelling the phrase "FUCK YOU HATERS!!!" over and over until he grabbed a gun. Not one of those toy guns but a real... M1911 pistol, he put it in his mouth... and pulled the trigger. It then went back to the title screen. Just like in the beginning the characters were dead and the music was in reverse but the only difference was that Trainboy54 was right next to Phineas's dead body. Trainboy54 was also dead looking exactly like he did when he shot himself...then the video ended. I left my room and went to the kitchen to get the video off my mind for a few minutes. I later checked if it was still on his account...but the video was deleted.The video was not like what he would post. The videos he posted were often childish as if he was 2 years old or something. I decided to try and find out who posted it. I knew it would be a bad idea to contact his parents because they would be probably mad at me for finding out their phone number but then again he posted his full name and address on YouTube and the BlackBusterCritic found his phone number in a video that I copied down on a sheet of paper. I decided to Skype chat with his best friend Ben Ackley or as he is known on YouTube as AckleyAttack4427. When we were chatting I asked him about the video and he replied saying "Jon never killed himself"(mind you when he posted his full name it was revealed to be Jon). I explained saying "did you get any phone calls about him?". He decided to call Trainboys parents and they also declined Jon dying. They even put him on the phone to prove it. This gave me a chance. Ben explained to Jon about the video and why he called. I finally asked "Jon did you make that video?" he replied saying "I never made that! I never destroyed my trains and shot myself!" Ben decided to explain what might have happened. He said that someone might have made something like that, hacked his account and uploaded the video. I believed Ben that his theory might have been the answer. I believed that Jon was telling the truth because he seemed worried while he was on the phone. I never went to his channel again. cause every time I did... It reminded me of that one video. Then i saw the video again but it was 4 years ago.... Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:Shock Ending Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:Phineas and Ferb